Pokemon the true Origins of Pokemon and Red
by Master Henry Amourpearlshipper
Summary: What would happen if the Pokemon Games, Anime, Origins and the Manga were somehow put into one awesome story and adventure? Read to find out by a fan. Chapter one is just the information to get you excited! Also Mega Pokemon included for all forms.
1. Opening

**Warning this is not the actual first chapter. This is just telling you about what this will contain. First of all this is my combination of the Pokemon Manga, Pokemon Origins, Pokemon Red and Pokemon Yellow. But it will also include my very own ideas and plot ideas.**

**If you dislike any of that please leave. This will all be compiled in perfect detail into many episodes. How many? Well that's hard to answer for now. **

**If this becomes popular enough I while even continue the story further into the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Regions. But the main character will be Red.**

**Red will encounter all of the 718 Pokemon all together. Then he will through out the story collect them all. He will meet all main characters from the games, Anime and the Manga.**

**Though I will warn you this Red is not the silly one that was at the beginning of the Origins movie or four episodes. This Red will have a great depth of knowledge.**

**Also to make matters even more interesting Red will have a third rival in the Kanto Region. I will allow you to figure that one out.**

**The thing is who were the three trainers of Pallet Town who got their starters? And I mean Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Well we know Gary was one of them. Or in this story Green.**

**In Origins, Green got Squirtle. In the Anime Gary got Squirtle.**

**Anyway all three starters weren't at the Pokemon lab that day for Ash. One was Gary's but the only Pokemon that remained was the Pikachu.**

**That's all I am going to reveal for now. Please if you have any ideas for the later chapters either leave it in a review or PM me it. I may use it, if it is similar to one of my ideas then I will give some credit to them. But if they made the entire idea, they get all of the credit. **

**I will give the entire first episode either this Monday or Tuesday. I will not be able to upload lots for this story, but I'll try my best. Oh and the name of this is 'Pokemon the True Origins of Pokemon and Red' With all of that said Master Henry Amourpearlshipper Out!**


	2. Start

**So here is the real first episode of 'Pokemon theTrue Orgins of Pokemon and Red'**

**So lets hurry up and get this Episode started! Note this is a better and remade version of it. This is all because of the advice given to me. I am about to work on Part Two.**

In the quite peaceful town of Pallet, there is: a large Laboratory and three homes.

The laboratory is owned by the Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak. He researches Pokemon and what they are exactly. But also just how many Pokemon there truly are in this world of Pokemon. He has a grandaughter and a grandson.

One of the homes belongs to a young, raven haired boy. He does have a problem, which is he doesn't have much of a memory. He had some sort of anmesia about a year ago. But he did and does remember about one thing in particular, which of course is Pokemon. He lives with his Mother Delia Ketchum.

Another one of the houses belongs to a brown haired boy. He is the grandson of the owner of the laboratory. Though they aren't really alike. The child lives with his sister and grandfather. The Grandfather was Samuel Oak.

Then the third and final house is owned by me. I was abandoned a few years back and left here all by myself. I had aquired a Poliwag in that time. We became great friends, eventually my friend Poli evolved into a new Pokemon which was Poliwhirl.

Being the only kid in the town that owns a Pokemon I am like the hero of Pallet Town. The only people I actually know are Joey and Ash. Joey lives in Viridian City. He gets here by avoiding the tall grass. I would say he is smart but his idea doesn't always work. Also there is a girl who I think is called Linzy. **(I think that is how you spell it. Please tell me if it isn't)**

I have brown hair and brown eyes. I wear greyish blue jeens, with red and black sneekers. Then I also am wearing a black under top, then over that I wear a red with black, short sleeved jacket over that. Then to top it all of I wear a red, basketball hat.

Ash has black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears some lighter greyish- blue jeens then mine, with black and white trainers. Then he wears a black t-shirt, which is mostly covered with a blue jacket that had a white colar and shoulder pieces. Then he also wears green gloves on his hands, then finally on his head he has a red with white hat on his head that has the Pokemon Indigo Plateau symbol on the front of it.

Joey has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears blue with black sneekers, along with blue shorts that are about knee length. He also wore a white t-shirt that had orange strips on it. Then to bring it all slightly together he also has a blue hat.

Then finally the last friend of mine is Linzy, honestly she is quite a cute blonde with brown eyes. She has brown shoes and a white mini skirt. Then she has a dark pink under top on which was covered by a dark brown jacket.

But Ash and I are quite good friends. I have known him since he had that previously mentioned amnesia. He is a cool guy. Me, Joey and Linzy have been trying to get his memory back. His Mother, Delia says that she has tried everything. But there is something that she hasn't tried.

See tomorrow is Ash's tenth birthday, so he will be able to start his own Pokemon journey tomorrow. That in theory could get him to remember stuff of his past. I promised him that I would start my journey on the same day that he does.

I also promised Joey I would capture him a Rattata. For Linzy I promised her a Pidgey. That way both can start their own journeys and capture their very own Pokemon. The other thing is that I have never met the Pokemon Professor in my life. Most do for any of the starters: Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle. As they are the beginning Pokemon.

Joey's dream is to be able to train the very best Rattata in the world no matter what. Though mine and Ash's dreams are to become Pokemon Masters we both support Joey largely.

Linzy's dream is to be able to bring out the true beauty of any Pokemon. In the Pokemon World Pidgeot's are quite well known for their agility and grace. I have heard of Pokemon Contests, maybe she would like to compete in them when they eventually start?

Mine and Ash's dreams as mentioned before are to become the Best Pokemon Masters they ever was. But even though that makes us both rivals we don't care because we are still great, best friends after all. He doesn't know what starter he wants though.

Me? No I already own a Pokemon that is far better then those four Pokemon. Yeah Poli is an awesome and unique Poliwhirl. It has the moves: Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Karate Chop, Protect and Hypnosis. Sure they appear like basic moves but this Pokemon has never been properly trained by TM's or stuff like that.

Though I have Poli, I think it could be great to have a Bulbasaur perhaps? But that's not gonna happen anytime soon is it? Well that doesn't matter if I don't get one. See at the moment I am at my home sitting, waiting for any news of a certain Pokemon to appear. Then I hear a knock at the door. I go and open it, the person is Ash.

"Hello Ash, you alright?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah I am alright, but that mystery hidden Pokemon has been sighted!" Ash exclaimed.

"Where? Take me there please Ash!" I said with a hint of desperation in my voice.

"Follow me and please keep it down" Ash whispered to me. I nodded my head. I didn't need to be told that but me, Ash, Joey and Linzy all know that this is an incredibly rare, almost impossible Pokemon to even get a nano second to see.

We heard of the Pokemon from Ash's Mom Delia a while back. She had encountered it. See after Ash's Father abandoned the two Delia became lost and was hunted by Ash's Father's evil team. I haven't got a clue on who this evil team is. But Mew saved her and brought her here to the remote town of Pallet.

At the time Ash was nine. So a year ago. I always theorized that Mew or this evil team could be the cause of Ash's amnesia. Maybe seeing either part would trigger his memory. Well that's what I think anyway. I am going to help Ash get all of his memories back even if it kills me.

Also apparently Ash has an abandoned brother somewhere here in Kanto. I will also help Ash to find that brother of his no matter what. But enough of that, we are now on the Route of where they saw the mystery Pokemon.

We are walking onwards until we come to a clearing and I see Joey and Linzy. I tell them to follow me as I went ahead with Poli's Pokeball at the ready at all times. Ash followed close behind, even though I tell him to stay a bit further behind for his safety. But I do understand why he is going against what I said.

Then we finally located the Pokemon we are searching for. But the problem was someone else fount the Pokemon first. The person has a Charmander against it. But the Charmander is quickly destroyed by the mystery Pokemon.

The male with the Charmander, from what I could see has brown hair and brown eyes. He has a light greyish purple trousers on with black trainers. Also he has a black t-shirt which was underneath a green top.

I run in front of that trainer and called out Poli. "Poli attack with Bubble Beam!" I command swiftly. The attack hit but looks like it didn't do much damage. Then the Pokemon shot a Confusion attack at Poli.

"Poliwhirl use Protect then use Hypnosis!" I command as Poli raised a barrier that stopped all of the Confusion. Then Poli put the mystery Pokemon to sleep. I then grab the Pokemon and run off to Delia. Well Ash was able to keeping up with me but that trainer who had Charmander couldn't.

Then just as we are about to enter Pallet Town we are attacked by some weird people dressed in black with a red 'R' on their tops. One of them said "Give us that Phantom Pokemon Mew now!"

"Now way! Lets go Poli!" I said. Then those weird people summoned their Pokemon. They have: Zubat, Grimer and Ekans.

"Poli use your Ice Beam attack on all of them then lets go!" I said as Poli starts to freeze all of the Pokemon and the weird people then me, Ash, Joey and Linzy run off into the town. Then Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum are approaching us.

"Red and Ash release that Pokemon now" The Pokemon Professor just said to me.

"We know you wanted us to see that Pokemon Mew, but you see Mew is a legendary. One that should always be free" Delia quickly explains to all of us so I allow Mew to go and it just flies off. Then just as me and the others are about to apologize for that an explosion occurs at the Professor's lab.

We then see a Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Spearow escape. "Professor and Delia, me us four will go and retrieve those Pokemon" I tell them just as we are about to leave...

"Wait all of you need their Pokeballs and your own Pokeballs to capture wild Pokemon for safety" Professor Oak said as he hands us all of those said items and we run off to search for the Pokemon.

Then a while after searching through Pallet Town we locate the Pikachu. "Hey Ash I will allow you to handle Pikachu" I whisper to him as I hand Ash Pikachu's Pokeball.

I then witness Ash slowly approach the electric mouse Pokemon and try to calm the Pokemon down which Ash was doing perfectly and convinces the Pikachu to instead of returning to his Pokeball to help us with the other two.

So with that Ash is using Pikachu and we head, straight to Route 1. In which I locate a Rattata and weaken it for Joey to capture himself. Which he does, then we see a Pidgey. Pikachu weaken it for Linzy to capture herself. Which like Joey she did.

Then we continue off towards Viridian City as we can't find Spearow or Bulbasaur. Then just at the entrance of Viridian City we see the Spearow.

"Come on out now Poliwhirl and put her to sleep with Hypnosis" I said as the Spearow was put straight to sleep and I return her to her Pokeball.

Then we all search all around Viridian City but we can't locate Bulbasaur. So I tell Ash, Joey and Linzy to look on Route 20. **(Or whatever Route is West of Viridian that leads to Victory Road)**

But I have a feeling a while after they left that Bulbasaur might be inside the Viridian Cities gym. So I go inside the gym. I look around and see that it appears no one had been here for a long time. But then I located the Bulbasaur and approach him.

"Hey Bulbasaur come on I wont hurt you" I said as Professor Oak walks randomely into the Pokemon Gym.

"So you fount Bulbasaur good now lets ..." Professor Oak said as a large figure of a Pokemon approachs the Pokemon Professor from behind and knocks him out.

"Professor!" I shouted as I am about to pull Poli's Pokeball out but then Bulbasaur motions for me to use him to handle the now revealed Machamp.

"Okay, then Bulbasaur use your Vine Whip attack" I command and Bulbasaur swiftly executes my command and does some damage to the wild Pokemon.

"Now use..." I start as Bulbasaur begins to absorb solar power through his bulb and then unleases a powerful Solar Beam attack which nearly knocks the Machamp out. "Now lets go Pokeball" I said as I throw one of the empty Pokeballs given to me before and successfully captures the Machamp.

Then the Professor got up and said "Well done Red. You caught that powerful wild Machamp. Well I can tell you will be a great trainer for him" Then Bulbasaur approachs the Professor and then he nodds his head in understanding.

"It appears that Bulbasaur wishes to travel with you as your Pokemon Red and I agree" Oak said to me.

"Fine then I'll call Machamp, Champ. Then I'll call Bulbasaur, Saur" I said as a smile crept onto my face.

Then the Professor's expression changed into a frown "There is some bad news. Your friend Ash had some slight amnesia again and can't remember Pikachu, but he can remember Mew for some reason. Also Squirtle was stolen by an unknown female" The Professor just told me.

"Then there isn't a Pokemon Starter for Ash?" I said with a frown as I remember that boy with a Charmander from earlier who clearly only just got that fire type.

"No there isn't Red" He said while looking quite upset. Then an idea hits me like a lightning bolt funily enough.

"I have an idea! He bonded with that Pikachu perfectly earlier. Maybe he could have that Pikachu as his starter please Professor?" I plead with the elderly male Professor.

"I will allow it this time Red" The Professor answers to me while having a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much for this Professor Oak!" I said as we both leave the Pokemon Gym.

"Now lets head back to Pallet Town. There your friends are and also something that you'll need for your journey" The Professor said.

"Wait what!? How do you know that I want to go on a journey!?" I exclaim with a shocked expression on my face.

"I'll explain later Red" The male said to me while he just looks straight forward.

Then when we got back to Pallet Town I run over to Ash's home while the Professor is walking back to his lab and just waits for us to return eventually. Once I get there I ring the door bell and Ash's Mom answers.

Delia is a middle age female who was a brunette with brown eyes. She wears some dark purple slip- on shoes with an about equaly dark purple long dress that goes under her knees. She also wears a light pink top which has a yellow colar. Her hair is done up in a nott at the back.

"Delia is Ash okay?!" I shout as she opens the door to answer me.

"Well over then his slight memory loss of that Pokemon Pikachu he is alright" Delia answers which just confirms what the Professor had told me on the way through Route 1 earlier.

"Okay I am going up to check on Ash, if you don't mind that is?" I ask her as she nodds her head in agreement and steps out of the way and allows me to go past. I go up the stairs and walk over to his room and enter the room, which I immediatly see Ash on his bed which is being surrounded by Joey and Linzy along with their new Pokemon.

"Hey Ash are you alright?" I ask him as he turns his attention to me.

"Yeah I think I am alright Red" Ash answers me.

"Okay that's great. So how did this amnesia start this time?" I ask Joey and Linzy as I turn my attention to Joey and Linzy.

"Well Red you see we saw a Pokemon that came out of nowhere and attacked" Joey starts as a hint of darkness begins to flow in the room.

"Okay I think I understand about that; what Pokemon was it?" I ask them with a curious look on my face.

"That's the thing we don't know Red" Linzy replies to me with an unhappy face.

"Okay, we'll once we all start our journey tomorrow we may eventually find that Pokemon and discover what Pokemon it was" I notify them with a confident look on my face.

"Yeah we will because that's our destiny!" We all say in unison. That is our group phrase 'Yeah we will because its our destiny'

Then after we all agree with that me, Joey and Linzy exits the Ketchum house and then head to our individual homes. Linzy and Joey head back to Viridian as I am getting a call from Delia.

"Is there something you learned from Ash, Red?" Delia asks me as a frown grows on my face.

"Oh well thanks for trying at least Red" Delia thanks me for my previous effort.

"We will discover everything, I promise you that Delia" I say to her with a better and more confident face.

"Yeah; what about his Pokemon and his journey?" She asks me with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about that Delia I talked to the Professor and arranged something" I said with a smile

"Okay I believe you Red" Delia answers.

"Thanks for that Delia. I will see both you and Ash tomorrow" I reply as we both hang up. Tomorrow will be the day that me and Ash to Professor Oak's Pokemon Lab for the start of our journey.

Then as it was late I am heading back to my home. But while I am heading back home some girl appears with a Pokeball in her hand.

"A Pokemon battle then?" I try to ask the female.

She merely nodds and summons her Pokemon which I recognise as a Squirtle. Then I remember that a Squirtle was stolen earlier!

"So you are the theif who stole Professor Oak's Squirtle earlier!" I said as I summon Saur.

She nodds and her Squirtle uses Bite.

"Dodge then use a Tackle Attack" I said my command to Saur who listens and attacks the Pokemon or at least tries.

But then the female disappears into nothing "Where did that girl go?" I ask to nothing as I look around for her. '_Gone but how?!'___I thought to myself as I enter my home and go to sleep.

Then in the morning I wake up and head off towards the Pokemon Lab. Then the Professor sees me.

"Hello Professor Oak" I said as I currently have a face on that looks like something was up.

"Hello Red, what's wrong?" The male Professor asks as he notices my expression.

"You know that your Squirtle was stolen yesterday?" I ask him.

"Yeah of course I know, why?" He asks back with his own question.

"Well I met a female who had one yesterday after checking in on Ash. We had a battle but she was silent then after I ordered Saur to use Tackle and it hit... she just vanished" I explain to the Pokemon Professor.

I then witnessed his expression change completely and he said "Thanks Red" Then Ash walks in with a smile as he sees me.

"Hello Ash" I said to him with a smile.

"Hello Red" He said to me with a smile.

"Ash I must unfortunately inform you that all of the official starters are gone. Well except for this Pikachu" Oak said and I have a big smirk which is quite well hidden by my cap.

"Okay I don't mind, any Pokemon is a good Pokemon Professor" Ash answers with a reassuring smile.

"Okay then with that done here is your PokeDex's. Joey and Linzy already left. So i ask you Red to hand them to the duo next you meet" The Pokemon Professor asks us.

"Okay bye and thanks Professor Oak! So lets head off Ash" I said with a large smile.

**And that's all for now. This is mostly just the Anime and Manga for this chapter. Well for Route one it also has the Game and Origins for the specific Pokemon on that Route. I hope you liked it and please leave a review. With that said Master Henry Amourpearlshipper Out!**


	3. Part Two

**Welcome back to Episode two. So last time our hero Red along with Ash, Joey and Linzy located and 'caught' Mew. Then Red got a Bulbasaur from the Professor and caught a Machamp where as Ash got his starter Pikachu. Also Red and co met two mysterious trainers along with an evil team! So lets start this off.**

"So come on Ash, lets go and tell your Mom" I said as we both are heading to the Ketchum residence, as well as talking to one another.

"So Red what Pokemon do you think we will meet first?" Ash asks me with a curious look.

"I don't know Ash. Lets just focus on getting to your home first" I said with a smile across my face.

"Hey Red, after we have told my Mom all of this stuff how about a Pokemon battle?" He asks me with a confident look on his face.

"Yeah of course we can have a Pokemon battle. I'll use Poli" I said to the young trainer.

"Hey don't just allow me to get the victory like that!" He said to me in a joking tone.

"I wont be Ash. Level and Type Advantage aren't just the only important parts of a Pokemon Battle. Strategy and planning are also very important to win a battle" I said in a very knowledgable voice.

"Yeah that's true so come on Red we are here now" He said to me as he knocks on the door to his house.

"Hello Ash and Red. I hope you both are ready for your journeys?" Delia said to me and Ash, with her casual and usual face.

"Yeah we sure are Mom! I just need to get my stuff" Ash said as he run into the house and got all of his stuff to prepare for his long and adventureous journey. Then Delia leans in and whispers to me.

"I want to ask you Red if you could take care of my boy Ash, if you wouldn't mind?" Delia said with a tone of voice that was clearly full of worry and the emotion is also on her face!

"Yeah of course I will help and keep Ash safe on his journey" I answer her with my own whisper.

"Thank you so much for this Red, I really appreciate this" Delia said to me as Ash is running down the stairs and crashes into the floor. I walk over to him and help him up with my hand extending.

"Thanks for helping me up Red" Ash said to me as he dusts himself off.

"You are welcome Ash. So come on Ash lets head off to start our journey. Goodbye Delia" I said as me along with Ash exits the house and head outside.

"Now that I think about it Ash, lets battle over by Viridian City so we can heal our Pokemon straight away" I suggest to the other young and inexperienced trainer.

"Yeah that's a great idea, it also gives me time to train and capture some Pokemon" Ash said with a wide smile which made me quite happy.

"Yeah just remember though this adventure is for fun we must 'Catch Em All!' If we work together we can complete the whole PokeDex and everything else" I said to my old friend

"Well Red, lets make a promise to battle in the finals of the Kanto Indigo Plateau" Ash suggests to me.

"Yeah we will you don't need to worry about that" I assure him with a smile, so with that said the promise is perfectly in place like a seal until the Pokemon League was over and our battle.

So then we continue walking through Route One to Viridian City once more. Me and Ash are going to travel together until we reach Pewter City. As the Viridian City Gym isn't going to be open for quite a long time.

I do always wonder why that Gym Leader is unknown, but also why he is never at his Pokemon Gym; apparently at one time he was always at the Gym but not anymore. Even those who get to battle him don't get to discover his true identity.

But I can assure you right now, one day I will discover his true identity one way or another. I will do so without anyone's help; well maybe Ash can help with his unmasking but we will cross that road when we get to it.

First me, Ash, Joey and Linzy must get the first 7 badges of the Kanto Region. We will face the Rock headed Brock. He is a master of the Rock Type and the very first gym leader a beginner encounters; most of his Rock Types are also Ground types.

The easily angered Misty. She is the younger sister of the Cerulean beauties. She is constantly in the shadows of her three older and annoying sisters. But hey I think she is quite cute; but that doesn't matter really. She uses Water Types because of Cerulean City being well known as the Kanto Water City.

Then we'll handle Lt. Surge, apparently he was a Lt. back in a Kanto war; where are his marks? He is an Electric Type User but also has the power over Steel types. He sometimes is a little out of control. But that all started when his best friend Pikachu died a few years back, since then he hasn't been the same.

Next on the list would be the calm and collected Erika. She is the Kanto Gym Leader of the Grass Type. She lives in Celadon City the biggest in Kanto along with Saffron coming up at a close second. She really does like to take naps though.

After that it would be the Poison Master Koga, he is a mysterious ninja who lives in the shadows. He has been gone from Fuschai City for a long time now. No one knows why exactely other then he was visited by some strange people a while back.

Then we'll handle the fiery leader of Cinnebar Blain. To say he is a hot head would be an understatement, it would be like saying a Snorlax isn't a fat Pokemon! He is the Fire Type Master Gym Leader of the entire Kanto Region.

Then the Psychic leader Sabrina. She is by far the most difficult Pokemon to defeat in Kanto; not the strongest Pokemon in the Kanto Gym battle League.

Then finally it will be the secret and unknown Viridian City Gym Leader. Apparently he uses Ground, Rock, Normal, Poison and sometimes Fighting types; but by then me and Ash will have a lot of powerful and a variety of types for our Pokemon.

But even though I know all of that, the one thing I want to know at the moment is who was that boy who had the Charmander and was battling that Phantom Pokemon Mew? I guess I will find out quite soon. He looked like a Pokemon Trainer so I guess I will meet him soon.

"Hey you two are you both Pokemon Trainers?" A duo just asks me and Ash as they steps out of the shadows that they were originally hidding in.

"Yeah me and my friend are trainers and who are you?" I ask as they approach us. Then as a safety precaution I reach for my waist where my Pokeballs are and wait for their answer.

"My name is Jil" The now named Jil stated.

"My name is Va" The now named Va stated.

"Let me guess both of you want a Pokemon battle with me and Red?" Ash states as he pulls out Pikachu's Pokeball and releases him out into the battle area.

"Yeah we do so come on out Nidoran M" Jil said as she brings out a small Pokemon that was a Poison Type. Me and Ash scan the Nidoran M with our PokeDexes.

_The Pokemon released looks like: a small, quadruped rodent like Pokémon. It has pinkish purple skin with darker spots, and has large, spiny ears, with some oversized front teeth, and red eyes. It's back is covered with many large spines, there is a long, point on his head._

_**"Nidoran M the Poison pin Pokemon. This Pokemon is the opposite gender in uniqueness to his female form Nidoran F. Any Pokemon or human that physically touches this Pokemon will be left with a fatal poison" **_Dexter states as I pull out Poli's Pokeball.

"Come on out now my friend Poli!" I shout as I release my first Pokemon.

"Come on out now Spearow!" Va said as she releases her Spearow. Me and Ash scan the Spearow with our PokeDexes.

The Pokemon before us is a brown avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough, brown plumage on its head with a short, hooked beak. It's underside is beige with two thin stripes. It's light pink feet have three talons, and its wings are a pinkish red with lighter edges. It's back is black, and it has three brown tail feathers.

_**"Spearow the tiny bird Pokemon. This Pokemon is usually seen in massive flocks. Though in most cases it is being led by a Fearow, most likely a female one as well" **_Dexter said with his monotone, robotic voice.

"Then Poli use your Water Gun attack on Nidoran M" I gave my order as Poli shot a speedy Water Gun at the enemy's Nidoran M.

"Pikachu use your Thunder Shock attack on Spearow now!" Ash commands as Pikachu launches a Thunder Shock onto the poor, and quite pathetic flying type.

"Nidoran M attack with your Peck attack on that Poliwhirl" Jil said as her male Pokemon launches itself forward and unleases its Peck attack on Poli. But after everything me and Poli has been through, we will not lose against a weak Spearow.

"Ash order Pikachu to use Thunder Shock when I tell you to" I tell my friend who I have known for several years now.

"Okay Red but just don't take too long like always" Ash said jokingly to me.

"Yeah I will. Now Poli use Bubble Beam" Then when the attack was just a few metres away I said "Now" in a hushed voice to Ash.

"Yeah, now Pikachu use Thunder Shock into the Bubble Beam to defeat the duo" Ash said to his first and only Pokemon.

The combo worked. The two moves were morphing into one which I like to now to call Thunder Beam. The combo defeats Jil and Va and they return their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

I then approach them and ask "That was a great battle. But where did you two get Nidoran M and Spearow anyway?"

"Yeah that was a great battle. We got them on the Route West of Viridian City. The one that also leads to the Pokemon Indigo League" Va explains to me and Ash with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the information. Maybe we will have another Pokemon Battle soon. So goodbye" I said as me and Ash continues to walk on.

After a while I ask Ash "Ash why isn't Pikachu inside his Pokeball anyway?"

"Well you see Red, Pikachu doesn't want to return to his Pokeball" Ash informs me while having a frown on his face.

"Hey it isn't something yu need to be upset about Ash, there are many different types of Pokemon personalities on this planet" I said to him which which immediatly causes him to replace his frown with a big smile.

"Yeah you are right Red, this isn't anything to worry about so come on and lets catch a Pokemon here on this Route" Ash said with great enthusiasm.

"Lets split up and then join back at the Viridian City Pokemon Centre Ash" I said as he nodds and we split up looking for some Pokemon.

**Lets start it of with Ash (Ash's POV)**

"So come on now Pikachu lets go and find some wild Pokemon" I said to my little, cute travelling companion.

Pikachu then runs up a nearbye tree. I then sigh as I shake my head.

I then notice a Pokemon that resembles a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It is primarily brown with a lighter throat and belly. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. I recognized it as a Pidgey, so I use my PokeDex to scan it.

_**"Pidgey the small Bird Pokemon. This Pokemon is a natural enemy of Spearows. They are usually led by a Pidgeotto or a Pidgeot. This one is a Female and has the ability Big Pecks, moves are Gust, Sand Attack, Tackle and Quick Attack, Level 7" **_Dexter said in it's boring and dull voice.

"Hey come on Pikachu and lets get this Pidgey caught!" I shout but the Pokemon just sits there perhaps staring at me.

"Fine I have no choice then. I wished that it wouldn't come to this but I have no other options" I said as I thought back to one year ago. I met a Pokemon.

**Flash Back**

"Hey Mom look at what I fount today" I said as I was holding a small cat Pokemon. The cat jumped off of me and just sits there on all fours staring at my Mom.

The Pokemon is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. It is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs. The tip of its tail curls tightly.

"Huh? Ash you have a Pokemon that is called Meowth" My Mom said to me with a surprising look on her face.

"Yeah I know Mom" I respond with a smile.

"Why do you have a Meowth here?" She asks me with a curious look.

"Oh that! Me and Meowth were playing and became friends" I said with a positive, happy and delightful look on my face that is so odd.

"Okay but that Meowth isn't allowed in this house! Take it outside and play with it" Mom tells me as she opens the front door and allows me and Meowth to walk out of the house.

Then we a while later were attacked by something I cann't make out at all! But all I remember was being knocked out.

The next thing I know I am lying on my bed with the Meowth from earlier sitting next to me with a concerning look.

Then Meowth notices that I had awake and pounces at me while having a large smile on her face. Then at that moment my Mom comes in with a smile.

"Hello Ash. So what happened out there anyway?" She asks me with another concerning face like what was on Meowth's face a second ago.

"I was playing with Meowth like you said when some Pokemon I couldn't recognize attacked me and Meowth and it appears that I was knocked out" I tell her to the best of my abilities.

"That's what happened then, well you see Ash Meowth brought you back here herself" Mom said with a large smile on her face.

"Really? Well thanks so much for all of that, I really appreciate that Meowth" I thank the small purring feline Pokemon.

Then with this it marks the beginning of a great friendship between me, Mom and Meowth. Well a closer relationship with my Mom.

**Back to the Present still with Ash.**

'_I hoped that I would have been able to leave Meowth here and not to let her suffer, but it now appears that I have no choice in that matter anymore' _I thought to myself as I look back once more at the disobedient Pikachu who is still up the tree.

"Meowth come on out here please?" I said as suddenly a Meowth that looks like she was out of breath comes up to me.

"Yeah what is it Ash?" She asks me.

You see she was able to talk because I have a weird ability that is called Aura. I taught her to talk the human tongue and she taught me about the tongue of the Pokemon.

That actually works as well. So you could say me and Meowth have a special bond. Or better known as an Aura Bond. That I had learned from books about someone who was called Aura Guardian Sir Arron.

"I am afraid I need to ask if you would join me and my disobedient Pikachu on my Pokemon journey, but if you don't want to you don't need to" I ask the small feline Pokemon.

"Yeah of course I will travel with you Ash" Meowth answers with a huge smile on her face.

"Then do you mind travelling inside this special Pokeball?" I ask the feline Pokemon.

"Na I don't mind travelling inside that small Pokeball" Meowth respondes in a happy and quite cheerful voice.

"Then thanks for that Meowth" I said with a large smile. I said while placing an empty Pokeball on my childhood friend Pokemon.

"Hey come on Pikachu, lets go and continue with our journey" I suggest to the small electric rodent with a pleading look that shows so much worry and concern.

Pikachu thought for a while about what me his 'trainer' just said. Pikachu hated people, I could sense that right away. Pikachu's Aura was screaming it like a volcano erupting; but I know that this Pikachu had great potential and ability; most importantly kindness inside of him.

"_Fine I will listen, but I swear don't you dare try and anger me" _Pikachu says to me as I translate it into human language with the help of my aura.

"Thank you so much for this Pikachu" I said to the rodent with a large smile.

"_Yeah, yeah if it's all the same to you I would like to get this adventure started already!" _Pikachu shouts out in his Pokemon language which I can understand and did so.

"Yeah it is the same with me so lets go and get us some Pokemon, shall we?" I ask the small electric rodent.

"_Yes that is what I am waiting for!"_ Pikachu says in a slightly annoyed tone of Poke voice.

To which I laugh at with a smirk, then I motion for Pikachu to jump onto my shoulder and we walk on. I am taking in all of the sites of the Route and being quite amazed by the area. Sure I had been here the day before; that was running through the Route with the others.

Where as this time it is just me and Pikachu walking together. We are finally able to take in everything this Route has to offer including some Pokemon. I am just walking through this extended Route, larger then it should be I guess.

Then I see some random rustling grass and out came a Pidgey and Rattata. I was confused until I realised I had ventured into Dark Grass. From everything I know Dark Grass contains: stronger Pokemon and sometimes two Pokemon jump out at the same time.

**(But there was one difference, as this is the combination with the anime a trainer can capture both Pokemon that appeared from the Dark Grass)**

Because Pikachu is still on my shoulder I get him to jump down as I pull out Meowth's Pokeball and release the feline Pokemon.

"Now Pikachu use your Quick Attack on Pidgey and Meowth use your Bite Attack on Rattata" I said as they followed my commands. The attacks hit and did a lot of damage to the wild duo, far more then I would expect from my first 'wild encounter battle.'

I have to decide when to throw the two Pokeballs at them, so I decided to throw two Pokeballs now. The two Pokeballs started to rock but after two rocks both of them brock free and destroyed the two Pokeballs.

That made me sigh out loud, but hey it doesn't matter. "Pikachu and Meowth use this combo attack: Electri Scratch" I tell them as Meowth starts to run off towards the wild duo at a high speed then Pikachu launches a Thunder Shock at Meowth's claws and the attack hit both Pokemon knocking them out.

I then thrown two Pokeballs at the fainted wild duo and the two Pokeballs started to rock...

1...

2...

3...

And then the ding signals them both as captures. "Yes I caught a Pidgey and a Rattata!" I shouted as held the two of the Pokeballs in the air as Pikachu and Meowth jumped up and punched the sky!

With that I without knowing about it was at the end of the Route and merely went to the Pokemon Centre and waited.

**So now lets return to Red (Red's POV)**

_'I wonder if Ash is alright right now" _I thought to myself as I walked along the pathway humming a tune that I know attracts some wild Pokemon.

I then see a Rattata jump out at me. I call out Bulbasaur and said "Bulbasaur lets use Vine Whip on that wild Rattata!"

With that two long vines appear out from under the bulb on his back and starts to whip Rattata. The damage dealt was enough to knock Rattata out so I threw a Pokeball and caught it, I then use the PokeDex to scan it.

_**"Rattata the Rat Pokemon. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers. Also this Pokemon is Male, ability is Hustle and knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Bite and Quick Attack: Level 7" **_Dexter stated (From Bulbapedia)

"Good with that Pokemon caught I can continue. If I remember correctly there are Caterpie and Pidgey still on this Route" I said as I continue onwards. (According to the Pokemon Origins Movie)

"Oh yeah I think I'll call this Pokemon Rat, that way it fits itself and Raticate" I said to myself and walk onwards.

While walking along Route one I saw and heard such wonderous and natural things it was just perfect. Though the surroundings were only natural (Except those pesky signs) there isn't any conflict or Pokemon battles/ disagreements, just harmony.

I see a Pidgey and it looks quite aggrivated; I thought of trying to avoid it; it noticed me and started to attack me. "Come on out now Rattata and start this off with your Bite attack followed up with Quick Attack" I said as Rattata listens to me and launches an attack on the wild Pokemon.

The attack did a lot of damage against the weak Level 7 Pidgey, I almost laughed at how weak that Pokemon is. But I thought not to do so because I was going to capture this Pidgey no matter what. After this I will only need a Caterpie, well from this Route and then this Route Dex will be finished for land Pokemon.

**Yeah I meant that when I said that the games, Origins, Anime and Manga would be combined into one**

"Now Rattata use another Quick Attack combined with a Bite Tackle combo" I said as the three part combo hit the Rattata and knocks Rattata out, so I then grab a Pokeball and throw it at Rattata and it started to rock.

1...

2...

3...

And then the ball beeps which signals the capture was successful.

"I think I'll call you Pidge, that way it fits all of your evolutions" I said with a smile as I place the Pokeball on my belt and continued onwards to the next area for the last catchable Pokemon.

I then continue to walk further into the Route I kept seeing Rattata and Pidgey but not the Pokemon I am after at this moment; that doesn't matter as I will locate the Pokemon I am after soon.

I am right near the exit now and I finally get to see the one Pokemon that I have been after for a long while.

It is a serpentine Pokémon that resembles the larvae of the Spicebush Swallowtail. It is a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body. It also has large yellow eyes with black pupils. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna on its head. Its feet are tipped with suction cups.

Yes that's right I am looking at a Caterpie this very moment, so I pull out my PokeDex and scan it:

**"**_**Caterpie the Worm Pokemon. This Pokemon is very weak and doesn't do much until it evolves in which case does even less then before. This is a Male. It's ability is Run Away, its moves are Tackle, Bug Bite, Electro Web and String Shot and its level is 6" **_Dexter said as it finished it's scan.

I use Bulbasaur this time and have it use a Tackle Attack on it, which did quite a bit of damage to it. As I knew how weak the Pokemon was I just threw a Pokeball and caught it.

With that done I continued off to the Pokemon Centre in Viridian to meet up with Ash again.

**Then with that there isn't much else really so I will end it there.**

**I have an idea for the layout of this. You see once Ash and Red split up, the stories will be in three seperate parts.**

**The first one will be much shorter and will be the adventure of Ash in a brief but important parts.**

**The second one will be of Red. This will be the longest of all three of them and the best part for all of you fans of Red. I am a great fan of Red and Ash.**

**Then finally the last part will be a bit shorter then Ash's one. It will be used for Green's side story. This way we can use this as guide for Green's adventures.**

**So please leave a review or PM me what you think of this layout. But it wont be happening just yet. As I mentioned after Ash and Red split at Pewter this layout would be used. Anyway I have a new pole on my page. Please vote all of you. So with that said Master Henry Amourpearlshipper out!**


	4. Part three Spearow

**Welcome back to another Episode of this Pokemon Series. Lets get this started then!**

Last time our two heros Ash and Red were travelling through Route 1 and then got to Viridian City in one piece each.

So with Ash... (Ash's POV)

I am currently walking to the entrance of Viridian City, nothing much has happened since I got off of Route 1 really. I am just about to enter the cities entrance but then I hear a voice calling me, at first I was expecting it to be Red but I am wrong.

As a female with blue hair approaches me I instantly recognize her as the famous, well known and vast numbers of Officer Jenny.

"Hello and who are you?" The officer asks me.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I am a Pokemon trainer who has been sent on my Pokemon journey by Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town" I answer with a wide smile.

She then starts to look at me first at my face, then down to my feet and then she says "Ash Ketchum, I know that name from somewhere"

"Excuse me Officer Jenny, is there a problem?" I ask as a stream of worry starts to surge through my body.

"Oh it is nothing Ash, just something of the past" Officer Jenny replies to me while looking back in the direction of Route 1.

"Oh okay then Officer Jenny" I say to the Officer with a smile while still having some doubts on something.

But of course at this moment in time that doesn't matter much I guess. Then I hear something in the distance...

It is the all too familliar caw of that Spearow flock that I can still remember so easily. I get ready for them as I turn to face the entrance to Route One.

"Officer Jenny go and get some assistance" I tell her without turning around to face her while I continue to stare at Route One.

"Huh?" Officer Jenny says with concern clear in her voice.

"There is a large flock of Spearow coming this way and I will hold them off but I need you to go and get some help" I tell the officer as I still don't take my attention away from Route 1.

"Okay but I am telling you to stay safe and don't do anything stupid!" Officer Jenny yells at me, as I hear foot steps walking away from me.

Now I am all alone, well I would be if it isn't for my friend Pikachu.

I am going to keep these Spearow as far away from Viridian City and the people as I possibly can. If I don't there will be casualties and violence which I will make sure doesn't happen.

Now I have only a few thoughts on my mind. They are:

how am I going to stop all of those Pokemon?

can I possibly do so without endangering innocent people or Pokemon?

also where is Red right now?

Then the caws of the dreadful Spearow is being heard once again. But I do not fear as I know what the stakes are and that I must stop these wild Spearow no matter the cost.

As long as the people are safe I don't care what happens to me. A common phrase I made myself a while back is _'The needs of the many is far more important then the needs of one' _With that in my mind at current I merely wait for the Spearow to get nearby.

I am now seeing the Spearow in front of me and they all look quite angry, their leader is clearly seen as well from amongst the vicious crowd of Pokemon.

I stand my ground even though these Pokemon that are quite capable of killing me are right in front of me.

Then the flock leader orders the Pokemon to attack. Pikachu handles most of the Spearow but then a small amount of the flock are coming at me and attack without mercy.

I raise my two arms up to try and block the attacks of these wild and quite feral Pokemon but unfortunately it is useless as the attack just merely continues and they are leaving multiple scars all over me.

The leader then attacks my face as well after one of them remove my hat. I am hopless against these feral and dangerous Pokemon.

So I am going to die. Me and Red haven't even had our first rival battle yet either though! I don't know why they are attacking me and Viridian City though.

While trying to read all of their auras I am getting a lot of violent and aggression off of these wild Pokemon. It is almost as if they are getting forced to do this by someone, but who is that I wonder?

I then start to become weak and then from what I can tell faint.

**Now to Red (Red's POV)**

I wonder how Ash is doing right now? A minute ago I heard the cawing of what I recognized as a large flock of angry Spearow. I am hoping that they aren't after Ash though.

Then I reach the entrance to Viridian City and see a massive flock of Spearow attacking a Pikachu and I then see the Pokemon's trainer.

I reached for my belt and grabbed a Pokeball and threw it "Lets go and help Ash!" I shout as I run over towards Ash's fainted body and shew off the feral Pokemon that are currently attacking him.

I then grab all of the other Pokeballs and release them to help against these pathetic and weak Spearow.

"Free use Electro Web, Poli use Ice Beam, Champ use Thunder Punch, Saur use Vine Whip and Razor Leaf, Pidge use Whirl Wind, Rat use Thunder Fang on the Spearow!" I order as I get some distance between the Spearow and Ash along with Pikachu.

But then I see something quite weird a Spearow that didn't belong to me or Ash was trying to stop the other Spearow with it's Aerial Ace Attack. This Spearow was of a different color to the other Spearows though.

It's feathers were much more like a color of sick to the usual red and brown feathers. I heard about these types of Pokemon, they are called Shiny Pokemon.

I am quite impressed with the fact that this Spearow is going against it's entire flock just to help a trainer that is a complete stranger. Though I am keeping my guard up in case it is trying to decieve me and my friends.

Now after a long while of the constant fighting between my Pokemon, Pikachu and Spearow against the entire flock of feral and enormous Spearow their numbers are starting to dwindle and I am able to see the leader of the flock and I get Saur to use Razor Leaf which was sped up by Vine Whip and Pidge's Gust Attacks.

The damage done was enough to make the Spearow fall to the ground and now I throw an empty Pokeball at it and catch it.

"Now all of you pathetic and weak Spearow leave right now before I summon the full power of mine and Ash's Pokemon!" I shout with an angry voice.

The Spearow stop attacking all of mine and Ash's Pokemon and turn around and head off. Well all except the Shiny one who was helping to protect Ash.

I now return all of my Pokemon to their Pokeballs and then pick Ash up and then say "Come on Pikachu lets get him some help and thanks for all of the help Spearow!"

But then the Spearow that helped us gets in the way and tries to tell me something that I can't understand. So then I see Spearow fly up to Ash's belt and tap on one of the Pokeballs and is engulfed by a red beam.

"So that's why. Well come on Pikachu we need to get to a hospital!" I shout but then I see an Officer Jenny get in our way.

"I thought I told that boy not to do anything stupid or dangerous!" She exclaims to me.

"Ash isn't the type of person to listen when it comes to saving people" I say as I try to get past her.

"Hey jump on and lets get him to a Hospital" Officer Jenny tells me and I agree and jump onto her bike with Ash on me and I hold tight to make sure nothing happens.

'_Don't worry Ash, I will make sure that you get through this even if it kills me' _I think to myself as I think about what actually happened back there and how long was it happening for?

We have now arrived at the entrance of the hospital and me thinking that we are going to stop outside at the entrance I get ready to get off of the vehicle but instead we continue going and actually go into the hospital!

All of the Nurses and Doctors look at me, Jenny, Pikachu and the fainted Ash. They then rush over to me and the others and pick up Ash and places him on a stretcher and takes him to the Emergancy room for operation.

Then one of the doctors approach me and Officer Jenny and says "Seriously Jenny again?!" As the doctor sighs.

At this I sweet drop anime style.

"Well as you can see that boy needed to get here fast and that was the best way to do so!" Jenny responds to the doctor, which I sweet drop at once again.

"Anyway so what happened to the patient?" The doctor asks me and Officer Jenny.

"I honestly don't know, only he could possibly know the answer to that Doctor" I respond to him.

"Fine then well I need to go and write a report of everything so far" The doctor says as he leaves off into another room.

"Hey come on Pikachu we need to tell Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum about this" I say to Pikachu as we both walk off to the Pokephones.

"Hello Red what is it?" Oak asks as he appears on the moniter to me.

"Well I need you and Delia Ketchum to come here now to Viridian City" I say to him.

"Why's that Red?" He asks me and my expression turns into a frown.

"It's Ash he was attacked by a massive flock of Spearow and is currently in the Viridian City Hospital being checked out, But he has a lot of deep wounds" I tell him with a worried look.

"Hey Red don't worry me and Delia will be there in a few minute we will ride on one of my old Pokemon Pidgeot" Oak tells me as he exits the voice chat.

"I hope Ash will be okay" I say aloud.

"I am sure that boy will be Red" A voice says to me as I look around to see the source of the voice and I see a female.

**That's all for this Episode. I have remade the other two chapters so please check them as they have a few changes to the storyline. I hope you all enjoyed this and please if you want leave a review. With that said Master Henry Amourpearlshipper Out!**


	5. Part four Nothing much

**Welcome back to another Episode of this Pokemon series. So last time Ash was attacked by a massive flock of Spearow and was narrowly saved so lets continue.**

**Red's POV at present time.**

"Who are you?" I ask the female who has just tried to reassure me of my best friend.

The girl who is in front of me has blue eyes and has brown hair. She has a white hat that also has a pink Pokeball emblem. Then on her feet she is wearing black trainers which have pink laces on them. She also has blue shorts, a vest top which is covered by a sleeveless jacket. I am also noticing that her hair is raised at the back and some of it is at the front of her face.

"Oh pardon my maners! My name is Hilda, I am from Viridian City" Hilda introduces herself to me.

"Well my name is Red, I am from Pallet Town and so is Ash Ketchum who is on the operating room at the moment" I introduce myself to the brunette with a smile even though I am still worrying about Ash at the moment.

"Well it is sure nice to meet you Red, so what exactely happened to Ash?" She asks me, why? I have no idea at this point in time.

"Well when I located him he was being attacked by some Spearow. But one of them which was shiny was helping me, Pikachu and my Pokemon to get rid of them and now he is in that operating room" I explain to Hilda with a frown.

"Oh I am so sorry for that Red!" Hilda says to me while a frown engulfs her face as well and she looks down almost ashamful.

After seeing this event I take my hands and place them on her shoulders and say "Hey don't blame yourself, you had absolutely nothing to do with this anyway" Which is now causing Hilda to look up at me.

"Yeah but now that I have heard that, I just wish that I had never asked it in the first place!" Hilda screams.

"Don't worry Hilda" I tell her, while also keeping my hands on her shoulders.

But after I have just comforted Hilda two people walk into the hospital area where me and Hilda are. They look over in mine and Hilda's direction and quickly make their way over to me and Hilda.

"Red where is Ash right now?" Delia asks me in an expression that was clearly full of worry.

"He is still in the operating room" I tell them with a frown.

"Oh don't worry about that at the moment Red" Delia tells me as I see the Pokemon Professor look more at the female I know as Hilda.

"Ah hello there Hilda, it has been a while" Oak says to the female who I had been talking to just a minute ago. I get the impression they know one another just from the fact that they are hugging right in front of me at this very moment.

Hilda is clearly too young to be his girlfriend or anything of the sort, plus Ash would've been told and he will tell me practically anything and everything. But then I remembered something!

Professor Samuel Oak had a grandson but also a granddaughter! '_Could this female that I been talking to for a while now be Professor Samuel Oak's granddaughter?' _I think to myself as I think of now possible this could be.

"So Red I think you and my granddaughter have already met, correct?" The Pokemon Professor asks me, well more like states it to me.

"Yeah me and Hilda have met one another Professor Oak" I answer the elderly Pokemon Professor with a faint smile.

Just after that a nurse exits the operating room and says "Ash Ketchum is now stable and awake, you may go see him but only one at a time"

"Go on Delia you go in there first" I tell her and she nods her head and enters the room.

"So Hilda I have a request of you if you wouldn't mind?" I say to her which gets the attention of Professor Oak and Hilda. I know this because they look straight at me without a moment to spare.

"Yeah what is it Red?" Hilda asks me while also answering me.

"I wish to ask you if you would be willing to travel alongside Ash throughout his Pokemon journey?" I ask her as I believe that it would be a perfect opportunity for Ash to travel with this beautiful female.

"Pardon?" Hilda and Professor Oak says in unison to me.

"As Ash has a case of amnesia he can forget just about anything but his true friends. Me and him are rivals and have decided to travel separately to one another but I need someone to keep an eye on him"

I state to both Professor Oak but more to Hilda.

"Hm I think I quite like the idea Red" Hilda responds to me with a cheerful smile and tone of voice.

"But first of course you would require your own starter Pokemon Hilda" Professor Oak said with a smile.

"Yeah so grandfather can I please have a starter Pokemon please?" Hilda asks her much older relative.

"Sure which of the starter Pokemon do you..." Professor Oak starts but then the sound of smashing glass is made quite close to where I am.

For some reason I decide to turn around and that's when I see what I recognize as an Raticate and a Beedrill. But because I know of the fact there are too many people and injured Pokemon here I realize I must get these two away from here.

But matters get worse when two people appear.

"Hello all of you civillians our names are Cassidy and Butch, we are members of the most evil organisation ever which goes by the name of Team Rocket!" The female who I would say is the one with the name Cassidy.

"So that's who we encountered the other day! They were Team Rocket members!" I shout at them as angry fills my veins more than it has ever done before.

"What just outside of Pallet Town I guess?" Cassidy says to me as she looks in my direction.

"Yes that is where I am talking about!" I say as I start to run towards them and they believed that I am heading to attack them well I bet they are.

But I quickly disprove this by running straight past them and out of the building.

"Hey that boy must have something of great value to be running like that" Is what I hear as I am out of the Centre. I am now hearing foot steps and I am presuming that they belong to those Team Rocket members and their Pokemon. Well for the Beedrill I hear constant buzzing of it's wings.

But even with all of this noise that they are currently making I can't care any less honestly. Just so long as I get them out of this city that's all that's important right this second. Over the years as I lived alone I had decided to train with Poli after he had evolved from Poliwag.

He was able to teach me and Ash a lot of self defence skills and now I am able to truly test it against multiple people who do wish to harm me but thats not important to me right now.

Now though I am at the northern exit of Viridian City which leads to Viridian Forest. I stand still and wait for the Rocket grunts to catch up with me which doesn't take long at all.

"Hand over all of your valuables now kid!" Cassidy says threatingly to me but I don't mind at this moment of time.

"There is a problem with that" I say.

"And what's that then kid?" Butch says to me as I turn around and smile at them and their Pokemon.

"I don't have any on me at the moment, I left all of my stuff back at the Pokemon Centre" I say with a massive grin which is currently attached to my face.

Their facial expressions then instantly alter to shock and pure rage.

"You little idiot! You will now die!" Butch says to me but I don't mind and allow them to come towards me without even flinching.

The sounds of someone hitting someone else is being heard and I look up to see ASH? "What are you doing Ash? You are supposed to be resting at the Pokemon Centre's hospital and not here!" I yell at my best friend not in rage or anger but instead in worry of him.

"Red don't worry I am here to help you to get rid of these Team Rocket members" Ash tells me as he blocks one of Butch's punches. Then Raticate tries to use scratch on Ash but Hilda stops the attack and pushes the Ratciate back?!

I am now running towards Cassidy and Butch and then upper cut punch both of them in their chins which causes them to grab their chins and I even notice blood pouring from them. This all in all is the most likely cause of why they are now running away from this area and hopefully won't be coming back here anytime soon.

"Thank you Ash and Hilda" I thank them with a smile and they nod their heads. Ash is about to talk but then he faints and falls to the ground.

"Ash!" Me and Hilda scream in unison and I rush over to him and with the help of Hilda am able to pick him up and get him back to the Pokemon Centre's Hospital.

I am with Ash at the moment as it is my turn after Delia. But of course Ash is asleep so I rest my head on his bed and fall asleep.

Then when I wake up I see Ash still asleep but also notice something else and that is that there is a blanket covering me. At this time I will presume it was either from Delia. Thats because it is a blanket that is usually given to me or Ash if we are unwell. Or in this case for if I am sleeping next to the bed where my best friend currently is.

I then see Ash open his eyes and looks over in my direction.

"Hey Ash are you alright?" I ask him with a worrisome look on my face at the moment.

"Yeah I am alright Red" Ash responds and for the first time I notice that his left eye is completely blackened out.

"Red why can't I see out of my left eye!?" Ash shouts to me.

"I am afraid those Spearow attacks has made you blind in your left eye and has left many scars all over you and it appears that you'll need to get some new clothes as your current ones are destroyed" I tell Ash with a frown on the whole time.

"Okay then where are all of my Pokemon?" Ash asks me. I now figure though that amnesia has probably occurred again as he would have asked Delia all of this.

"They are here, also it appears that a shiny Spearow wished to join you" I say in an almost joking voice.

"What do you mean Red?" Ash asks me with a confused look on his face.

"You see after you had lost consciousness I found you and Pikachu was trying to handle them all. I came and attacked all of those Spearow and my Pokemon was helping but so was a Shiny Spearow who also captured himself with one of your Pokeballs" I explain the events of what happened in as simple terms as I possibly can.

"Okay I think I understand now Red and thanks for all of that and you too Pikachu" Ash says to me and Pikachu with a large smile on his face. Then Professor Oak, Delia and Hilda walk into the room.

At which I move out of the way. I notice Ash looking at me, Oak and Delia like he would usually considering he has lost the sight of his left eye. But then it appears to me that he notices Hilda and his facial expressions go full of confusion which is evident by just how is looking at Hilda.

"Oh her name is Hilda Ash, she would like to travel with you" I say as I had talked to her before and want to make it look like it is Hilda's choice.

"Hello Ash, names Hilda and I am the granddaughter of your famous friend here Professor Oak. I am about to set out on my journey and I am hoping that I can travel with you?" Hilda says to Ash which is pretty much just an extended version of what I had just said to him.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Hilda, you're quite cute. My name as you know is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and my dream is to become the most powerful Pokemon Master there ever was. I would be delighted to have you travel with me throughout my Pokemon journey" Ash says to Hilda and the comment on her looks makes her blush as I notice.

Then a few hours later, Ash is able to leave and me and Ash along with Hilda say goodbye to Professor Samuel Oak and Delia as they fly off on Oak's Pidgeot.

Well that is after Hilda was given her starter Pokemon, which is Charmander which me and Ash thought was a great idea for her to get one. We had asked her what he dream was and she said it was to be a Pokemon Breeder. I think she will go incredibly far in her dream. Though Ash and Hilda are travelling together for the previously mentioned reasons, I am still travelling with Ash and her until after both of our victories at the Pewter City Gym. We threw a coin to see who would decide who would battle Brock first. Ash won with heads and he decided for me to be the first to battle Brock as Ash first wants to see what a true and proper Gym battle looks like before he himself has one which I found quite fair.

Now we are heading off towards a place to get some new clothes for Ash that he needs. We are here at the place and me along with Ash and Hilda have chose some suitable and good clothes for Ash to wear. He has now just walked out and he is wearing: black sneakers, along with some black track suit bottoms with a dragion on it at the right side of the leg. Then he has a black vest top on which is covered by a black and red jacket. Then he is also wearing black fingerless gloves and a black hat with a white Pokemon League Indigo Plateau symbol on the front of it. His hair hadn't changed much. Oh yeah and he is wearing a new bag that is a lot bigger than before and it is black and silver.

"You look great in all of that Ash" I say to him with a smile.

"You look incredible in all of that Ash!" Hilda shouts.

"Hey come on now you two lets go" I say and am about to leave but am then stopped by what Hilda says next:

"Hey aren't you supposed to pay for all of that?!" Hilda exclaims with a confused expression.

"No, as Professor Oak has already gave me and Ash cards that allow us to have stuff for absolutely free as long as it isn't too much of course" I respond to her without really turning around.

"Fair enough, now lets go to the Route which is West of this City for any new and rarer Pokemon!" Hilda says in a loud voice.

"Yep lets hurry then you two" I say as I continue on wards to the specified Route that I have already told Hilda about before hand. Now we have just arrived at the specified Route.

"I wonder what Pokemon are here on this Route then?" Hilda says a loud with a curious tone in her voice.

"If I remember correctly there are: Nidoran M, Nidoran F, Spearow, Pidgey, Rattata, Magikarp, Shellder, Poliwag, Ponyta, Mankey and Doduo" I tell the two of them.

**(Note: This Pokemon are of the anime, games of the Johto Saga, and Origins. But as another Note: Some Pokemon are just for the fact I want to put them there)**

"Hey look over there Red" Hilda says to me which catches my attention and I see a Nidoran M and F.

"They are Nidoran M and Nidoran F. Lets go now Poli and Pidge. Now Poli Ice Beam and Pidge use Gust on them as well!" I command to the two Pokemon of mine and surprisingly the two attacks knocked out both Nidorans so I throw two Pokeballs and succesfully capture both of them!

"That was great of you Red" Ash and Hilda say in unison to me which they were not expecting which causes me and the two of them to laugh quite a bit.

"So what are you going to call both of them Red?" Ash asks me with a curious look.

"I will call them Nidom and Nidof" I decide as it is a good way to distinguish a difference between the two Pokemon without a bit of confusion.

"That's a great idea Red" Hilda says with a smile to me.

"Yeah I agree with Hilda" Ash says to me also.

"Thanks both of you" I say to them with my usual smile.

Then we all continue walking through Route One and looking for Pokemon. Then I see three Ponyta.

"Hey look Ash and Hilda there are three Ponyta there" I tell them which causes them to look over in the direction I am currently pointing in.

"Lets go now Poli" I say as I allow Poli out quietly.

"Lets go Pikachu" Ash says which causes Pikachu to silently jump off of Ash's shoulder.

"Lets go now Charmander" Hilda says quietly as she too allowed her starter out.

"Charmander use Smokescreen" Hilda commands her starter.

"Now Poli use Bubblebeam" I command to my starter.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ash commands.

All of which faints the three Ponyta so we all throw a Pokeball each and succesfully capture them all. And like every other time Ponyta's Pokeball shrinks down as I have six party Pokemon already.

"What happened to your Pokeball Red?" Hilda asks while confused.

"Well Hilda when a trainer has six Pokemon on them and they capture a seventh Pokemon that Pokeball can either shrink down like mine just did or with a modification be sent to Professor Oak's Laboritory" I tell the duo with a smile as I place Ponny's Pokeball in a separate section of my bag.

"You didn't put your other Pokemon in that part of your bag so why Ponyta?" Hilda asks me with a confused look on her face that I see.

"Well for each primary type of a Pokemon I have a different section of my bag for them" I tell her.

"Well that makes sense thanks" Hilda says to me.

"Hey Red I think I see a Shellder, I want to capture it" Ash says as he takes my attention to where I see a Shellder like he said I would.

"Then go and use Pikachu to battle it" I tell Ash while I see three Doduo.

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock on that Shellder" I hear Ash yell and some sparks but I am not worried I know he can take care of himself.

"Poli lets start with Ice Beam on the three Doduo" I order to my starting Pokemon. I then hear Hilda say she is going after some Mankey.

The Ice Beam hit and did a lot of damage. I threw three Pokeballs and catch one of them.

"Now Poli use Hypnosis" I tell my Pokemon to do and it put one to sleep and I threw another POkeball which captures the one which is asleep. Now I focus all of my attention on the last one "Poli use Bubble Ice Beam" I tell him and the attack knocks the last one out and I throw a Pokeball which captures it.

"Good now I have one for me, Ash and Hilda" I say as I head back to my previous position to which Ash and Hilda are there for with three Pokeballs in each of their hands like I do.

"Here Ash and Hilda a doduo each" I tell them as I hand them both a Pokeball.

"Here Red and Hilda a Shellder each" Ash says to me and Hilda as he hands us both a Pokeball.

"Here Red and Ash a Mankey each" Hilda says to me and Ash as she hands us both a Pokeball.

"Thanks both of you" We all say in unison after the trade is done.

Then two Magikarp catches my eyes "Ash and Hilda go get a Magikarp, they are weak and won't need to be weakened further than they already are" I tell them as they both get a Makikarp.

I then notice a Shiny Magikarp and capture it. "That's good another Pokemon" I say to myself.

"What?! It's you?!" I hear Ash shout so I run back to where Ash and Hilda are.

"Who is it Ash... Its you?!" I say as I am purely shocked at the female in front of me.

**So far Red has: Poliwhirl, Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Machamp, Spearow, Caterpie, Poliwag (Past), Shellder, Doduo, Mankey, Magikarp, Rattata, Nidoran M, Nidoran F and Ponyta.**

**So far Ash has: Pikachu, Meowth, Pidgey, Spearow, Rattata, Ponyta, Shellder, Magikarp, Doduo and Mankey.**

**So far Hilda has: Charmander, Ponyta, Doduo, Magikarp, Shellder amd Mankey.**

**That's all for this Episode. I swear the next character will be the last new character who isn't apart of the anime at this point for a long while. Anyway please leave a review if you want. With that said Master Henry Amourpearlshipper Out**


End file.
